SCP Foundation
The SCP Foundation is a company within the book series that aims to find and contain everything and anything people would consider paranormal or occult, simply out of the ordinary. This includes Daemons and the related artifacts. Cannonically Within the books the Foundation is never directly mentioned (And even so rarely even alluded to), but for the conclusion of PDae2 when the narration shifts to a third person omniscient at the Foundation's Overwatch HQ, where Drs. Clef, Bright, and Gears are realizing that "the gate has opened," that Kyriou has been forced to release Hell upon the world after Overlord's taking control of her upon killing Leo and Felix. The following is the declassified transmission sent by Site-0 of the foundation upon observing this. SCP-001 has left its location. The Gate is Open. They are riding forth. Oh G_d, it's so beautiful… thelordreigneththelordhasreignedthelordshallreignforeverthelordrei gneththelordhasreignedthelordshallreignforeverthelordreigneththel ordhasreignedthelordshallreignforeverthelordheisgodthelordheisgod thelordheisgodthelordheisgodthelordheisgodthelordheisgodthelord heisgodthelordheisgodHEAROISRAELTHELORDOURGODTHELORDISONE Because of this event's confluence with the recent breach of SCP-995, the opening of SCP-616, and the activation of SCP-098, the Foundation is required to immediately begin preparations for an XK-class end-of-the-world scenario. SCP-076 and SCP-073 are to be secured immediately. All personnel are to unlock and decode Emergency Order Patmos-Omega, and follow all orders within. Site 19 is to be secured, and all nonessential SCPs and personnel terminated and/or destroyed. Repeat, because of this event's confluence with the recent breach of SCP-995, the opening of SCP-616, and the activation of SCP-098, the Foundation is required to immediately begin preparations for an XK-class end-of-the-world scenario. SCP-076 and SCP-073 are to be secured immediately. All personnel are to unlock and decode Emergency Order Patmos-Omega, and follow all orders within. Site 19 is to be secured, and all nonessential SCPs and personnel terminated and/or destroyed. Repeat, because of this event's confluence with the recent breach of SCP-995, the opening of SCP-616, and the aktivation of SCP-098, the Foundation is rekwired to immediatele begin preprrations ffr an XK-class end-of-theworldsenario. SCP-076 and SCP-073 @re to be secured immediately Cain and Abel my two sons, I amcoming all personnel are to unlock and decode behold, I stand at the gate and knock and if anyanayansdfysffollow aall alla khaf3242!$$@andisawanewheavenandanewearthandthefruitofofof ^&@#$@#@#$@#$to telos thanatos thanatos thanatos antio LOST In PDae3 the Foundation is briefly mentioned in casual conversation between Theo and Bellus. In The Real World Technically speaking, the foundation exists, but as an open wiki that consists of "SCP" articles documenting the aforementioned fictional paranormal artifacts. By the words of Dr. Bright: "Yes, a secret government agency uses a free for all wiki to host its files. No, this isn't real, if you have to ask, you WILL be thought less of." In any case, the wiki consists of articles based on popular "creepypasta" stories from the internet created by users. For more information, you can simply head to the wiki itself via the link in the above info table. Triva *The SCP foundation's article for SCP-001 : Dr. Clef's Proposal "The Gate Guardian" is the direct inspiration for Kyriou and thus directly influences other future events. *The passage transmitted from the above article is the one sent by Site 0 at the end of PDae2, hence the Clef asking Bright "What day is today?" as the article states that the timestamp of the transmission is sometime in the future, cannonically January 2, 2033. *The "Higgs Field Accelerator" that Bellus is reading about in PDae3 is SCP-320. It's fun to note that this thing, while not really doable, is plausibe enough if the proper amount of energy and mass were gathered, much like teleportation and other such science fiction object. Category:Organizations/Groups Category:Meta